Cicatrices del Tiempo II: Una fisura en el alma
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Segunda parte De Cicatrices en el Tiempo. ONE SOTH. 18: Swanqueen.


Cicatrices del tiempo II: Una fisura en el alma

Desde que había abierto ese resquicio oscuro de oscuridad para dejar entrar un rayo de luz en su corazón , parecía que las cosas iban mejorando. En una semana no había discutido con ella y eso para mi era un logro. Algunas noches en la madrugada nos encontrábamos en el salón. Allí me dejaba hacer una cosa , deslizar mi dedo pulgar por su cicatriz. Solo así despacio con un silencio ensordecedor en toda la casa y solo escuchaba su suave respirar. Pero estaba apunto de llegar justo el día que no quería que llegara , el día en el que Neal me iba a dar sus explicaciones aun que no me hicieran falta.

No podía perdonar no solo que un hombre me dejara, no podía perdonar como sentía que una parte de mi se desprendía de dentro sin mirarle al rostro. Todo ello provocado por el miedo. No podía perdonar es sala fría y ese dolor que me causaba el escuchar y no ver a mi hijo… sencillamente ni tan siquiera podía verle. Pero tenía que hacerlo por el.

- Es que no lo entiendo- Dijo ella mientras cocinaba sin mirarme manejando con furia la sarten.

- Pues tienes que hacerlo es el padre de Henry. Además pensaba que ya lo habíamos hablado. No va quitarte el puesto de ¿ Padre?- Dije con una pequeña risa-

-No me hace gracia Emma.

-Regina…

Lógico y normal , estaba enfadada, creo que era más por le hecho de que el volviera a estar mínimamente cerca de mi.

-Acepto que el vea a Henry ¿ Pero venir aquí?- Me sorprendía la destreza que tenía para cocinar y hablar al mismo tiempo, yo simplemente la seguía.

- Se le ha estropeado la caldera.

- Excusas.

- No espera Regina ¿ Tienes miedo de que yo tenga algo con el ahora?- No puede evitar reírme. ¿ Enserio tenía miedo de eso?- Que más pruebas necesitas.-

- No sé de que estas hablando- Con un aire enfadado y altivo , Regina se quitó el delantal y me miró con los brazos en jarra.

-Solo es hasta que se le arregle.-

- No y punto. Llego tarde al trabajo.-

Así empezaba a poner ella los puntos sobre las ies. Se podría decir claramente que habíamos tenido nuestra primera pelea , al menos una pelea diferente claro.

Me dispuse a arrancar el coche ,ladee la vista y vi a Regina renfunfuñar en el suyo.

- Estas muy graciosa- Dije alzando la voz desde la ventana de mi escarabajo amarillo.

- Vete a la mierda.-

Lo admito echaba de menos un poco el mal genio que tenía. Salí del coche hasta el suyo y miré por su ventanilla.

- Te llevo anda.

Minutos después no me lo podía creer , estábamos las dos en mi escarabajo , juntas. Ella me miraba extrañada y yo miraba al frente para no chocarme.

-No va a pasar nada- Dije referiendome al tema de Neal-

- Era tu novio.- Regina me miró por primera vez con un miedo en los ojos y un rostro de preocupación, aun que miraba al frente , lo podía intuir. Estaba realmente asustada de que perderme a mi.

Paré el coche después de notar un vuelco , estábamos en una fisura de la carretera y lo hice en seco. No la miré. Simplemente me quedé quieta , repitiéndome esa imagen una y dos veces… y tres. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella a ver aceptado parte de sus miedos y sabía que en algún momento yo tenía que hablar de el. No lo hacía , por que esa era mi manera de caer en el rencor , y eso no le venía bien a Henry.

Me quedé callada , apretando los labios sin mirarla y comencé a hablar:

- La marca que yo tengo , mi cicatriz esta camuflada por una Emma dura. Que a su manera también ha tratado de evitar caer enamorada de nuevo. Pero no quiero caer en ese rencor permanente. Quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo ya que no se lo pude dar.- tragué saliva lentamente.-No quiero generarte inseguridad , por que sé lo que siento hacia ti- Me di la vuelta . La miré , era la primera vez que después de aquello hablaba diciendo todas las palabras- No quiero ser así. Neal me abandonó , por cosas que yo a pesar de que tenga un poco de "excusa" no puedo perdonarle , pero si por Henry.

-¿ Y a mi me has perdonado por Henry?- Frunció el ceño mirándome. No lo estaba arreglando. Su mirada me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, en resumen: no lo estaba haciéndo bien.

- Esta bien , Neal no vendra- Dije asintiendo. Hice un amago para que saliera , pues estábamos bastante cerca de el ayuntamiento, pero Regina hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cerró los cerrojos.

-Contéstame.- Dijo clavando sus ojos en mi. De pronto sentí algo extraño , su actitud me estaba excitando de sobremanera . Aunque quería demostrarla que realmente la perdone por que sentía su dolor y me había calado. Pero despacio la tome de su rostros, me deleite en su suaves labios acariciando su cuello tratando de calmar aquella ira. Y de pronto salieron unas chispas moradas al contacto con la piel de su cuello. La besé fuerte , mordiendo sus labios mientras mis manos comenzaban a luchar con su falda. Y ella comenzó a respirar pausadamente. Relajó sus cejas , entreabrió los labios dejándose hacer y yo mecí todo su miedo entre mis manos, como si se tratase de una pieza delicada del puzzle de mi vida. Y lo era. Esa era mi respuesta , besos en la puerta del ayuntamiento , sin ningún miedo a ser observada. No sabía como podía pensar que le había perdonado por eso… pero mi alma también había tenido una fisura enorme y la cicatriz era invisible. Tomé la chaqueta y la puse sobre sus piernas , haciéndome un hueco entre sus medias musieras que tanto me ponían , y comencé a acariciarla en circulos, ella ya empezaba a jadear mirándome a los ojos. Cada vez más húmeda. Regina se abría como una flor encharcada y yo cada vez me movía más en el asiento. Hacia delante y aciatras sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?- Apoyé mi frente sobre la de ella sin parar , recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio , hasta que porfín se derritió como la nieve sobre mi mano.

Ella emitió un gemido, y después se incorporó en el asiento. Se colocó el pelo y me miró.

-No se me olvida…- Dijo ella ladeando la sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Durante toda la mañana estuve llendo y viniendo , con donuts , de el ayuntamiento a la comisaría , y al cole. Se me complicó la mañana bastante , así que decidí llamar a Regina para que ella recogiera a Henry , pero no daba señal de vida. Esta mañana la tenía bastante liada con los papeleos , y para colmo David , estaba malo. En ultima instancia hice algo de lo que posiblemente me arrepentiría pero llamé a Neal.

En realidad, sentía que no era quién para privarle de su paternidad. Yo la había renuciado , el había… se había ido y había asumido su cobardía como hombre… pero Henry… se moría por el en realidad. Cuando llegué a casa , los dos estaban comienzo pizza , cogí un trozo y miré a Neal.

-Ala , ya puedes irte. Gracias- Dije mientras me metía un trozo de pizza en la boca- Vamos , que además como te vea tu madre comiendo esto cuando ayer cenamos lo mismo me mata- Dije mientras dirigía a Neal en la puerta. Henry se despidió de el y subió a su cuarto.

El obedeció , pero las cosas se pusieron mucho más feas cuando de pronto vimos que la puerta desde fuera se abría: Era Regina. Entró mirando sus carpetas , levantó la vista y se quedó paralizada.

-¿ Qué?-Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Regina , vino a traer a Henry , ya se iba. He tenido… - Ella no me dejó ni terminar la frase. Cogió a Neal por el cuello apretando fuerte.- ¡ Regina!- Apretó más su cuello mirándole con una rabia que no había comprobado hasta ahora.-¡ Para!- Tuve que empujarla para que no le hiriera. Aturdido Neal se recompuso y se marchó rápido. No creo que quisiera acercarse más a casa.

Suponía que ella sentía peligro con el cerca, y suponía que nada era suficiente para ella. Estaba enfadada, yo estaba enfadada.

-¿ Por qué lo has hecho?- Dije mirándola . Ella lentamente se sentó en el suelo con las manos en el rostro.

-Porque yo soy así- Dijo gruñendo.-¡ Esta soy yo!

- No , Regina , eso es una parte de ti. Igual que yo tengo la mía.- Acaricié su pelo suavemente

- Tu me dijiste que me querías tal y como era. Y así soy.

Negué con la cabeza su actitud y besé su mejilla.

- No te quedes la luz adentro Regina… terminará por apagarse.- Despacio la levanté acurrucándola en mi cuerpo.- Debes dejarte ayudar. Y sobretodo confiar en mi. Y ella se abrazó como respuesta , hice un impulso para cogerla en brazos y la tumbé despacio en la cama.

- Emma.

-¿Si?

- Te amo.

Cuando te haces una herida tan grande como la de Regina , o una como la mía en la que la soledad era la premisa de nuestras vidas es cierto que te cuesta más tener el control de las cosas pero ahora , para las dos era otro tiempo , tal vez el tiempo de volver a nacer.


End file.
